


Date Night

by shanesvoice



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Completed, Date Night, F/F, Fanfic, Fluff, Oneshot, Smut, date, haught, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform, waverly/nicole - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform, w|w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanesvoice/pseuds/shanesvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of romance and sex between Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught. Weeks have passed since the make out session at the station, and these two are growing close. Nicole decides to take Waverly to (and on) her boat. </p><p>Waverly/Nicole. Fluff. Smut. One shot. Written from Nicole's POV. No plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

A/N: This is a one shot Waverly/Nicole fluffy/smutty fic. Nicole POV. No real plot. Just romance and sex. I'm mentally hitting my head against a wall because these two are precious babies and sweet cinnamon rolls and I am making them sin so hard. I can't help it. I want what I want.

I hope you guys like it.

...

**Date Night**

She didn't think this day would ever come.

Nicole was driving towards the Earp estate as she tried to let it sink in.

_A real date with Waverly Earp...a date...with Waverly...I'm dating Waverly now..._

She had imagined it in her head so many times. What this would look like, feel like, what she would do...

She certainly, not even in her wildest dreams, had imagined a heated makeout session would precede any courtship...

_Courtship? Geez... Nicole which century are you living in?_

The way she had imagined it was not very different from the way things played out. She imagined she would spend time at the bar, talking over the counter with Waverly, flirting innocently, maybe have the courage to ask her out someday.

Only when she imagined it, Waverly would almost always say- no. Nicole never dared to actually hope that Waverly would share the feelings she held in her heart.

And yet here she was. Just driving over to the Earp house to pick up Waverly for a date. No big deal.

_Keep it cool, Nicole...play it cool..._

Nicole was used to the 'No's. The awkward brush offs from girls, who were into experimenting then freaking out, when they liked what she had to offer. It wasn't very easy in the last few places she lived in, definitely not in her hometown. She didn't think Purgatory would be any different.

Then she met Waverly Earp. The one always on her feet, full of thoughts and energy, and breathtakingly beautiful- her heart dropped to her feet every time she saw Waverly. If the girl hadn't jumped her in her office, she would still be clueless and daydreaming about this night.

Nicole sighed and drove on. The bright yellow headlights were cutting through darkness infront of her. The road felt endless.

...

Waverly must have seen the car approaching because she was already out on the driveway. The porch lights were on, and under them stood her sister Wynonna, taking long swigs from a bottle of beer.

Nicole was greeted with a warm hug from Waverly as she stepped out of the car.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting?"

"You didn't! Besides, Wynonna is a great company...what with all the cheery remarks and invasive questions..."

"Love you too, baby sis!" Wynonna chirped from behind and waved at Nicole, "bring her back in one piece!"

"I will," Nicole smiled and nodded. Wynonna laughed.

"I know you will, officer. I was talking to my sister, actually."

Waverly threw a stern glare at her sibling, who was still chuckling as she made her way back into the house.

...

Nicole listened to every word Waverly was saying in the car, as she drove them out onto the road. She was talking about Wynonna, then told her a few drunken stories she heard earlier at the bar.

"Not very chatty tonight, are ya?" Waverly asked when they were stopped at a traffic light. Nicole smiled and leaned in to her. Waverly welcomed her kiss, eagerly.

"How's that for words?" Nicole asked.

"Not a lot, but I'll take what I can get," said Waverly.

Nicole chuckled and drove on.

They drove out towards the docks by the lake. The moon was dancing on the dark waves. The wind brushed Waverly's hair as she stepped out of the car. Nicole reached for her hand. Together they walked down the steps towards the boats.

"The Mermaid. It's yours?"

"Yes, it's mine," Nicole replied, pulling Waverly up on to the deck. She had spent most of her off duty time cleaning it up for tonight. Everything had to be perfect for Waverly.

"Dad left it for me. I take it out on the water on my days off, sit on the deck, relax, have a beer. Speaking of which..."

Nicole led Waverly to the spot she had prepared for tonight. The deck was spacious enough for two. Nicole had put down a blanket, sheets and some pillows to make it comfortable. There was a cooler, and a lantern sitting on the side, which she turned on while grabbing two bottles.

"If a chef shows up with a five-course meal, I'll be extremely impressed."

"Will pizza and beer do?"

"What?! Just pizza and beer?! Ugh...guess that's fine..." Waverly faked disappointment, then giggled. Nicole shook her head, chuckling, as she dialed for the pizza place.

...

They talked about this and that, had large slices of cheesy pizza and drank cold beer. Waverly put on music on her phone and moved closer to Nicole, after hesitating a bit, leaned against her shoulder.

Nicole was mesmerized by the girl in her arms. Her heart was aching for more. She wanted to kiss her deeply but didn't want to scare her away. Fortunately she didn't have to worry about it for too long.

Waverly pulled her in by the collar of her shirt. She sensed the same need in this kiss as the one they shared weeks ago, on her lumpy old couch at the station. They had to pull the brakes on that one in the fear of getting caught. It was different here. It was just the two of them here, on this boat, and the rest of the world had become tiny lights in the horizon.

"Are you sure, Wave?" Nicole asked, as Waverly was being very generous with her hands.

"Yes, I am," Waverly smiled at her, softly touching the side of her cheek. She kissed her deeply, trying to convey the words she didn't know how to say yet.

"Stop me if it becomes too much," Nicole said to her.

"I will."

Waverly pulled her back into the kiss and Nicole sighed. Partly relieved. Partly very happy. Her heart was racing. Her lips tingled as Waverly kissed them, and she kissed hers. Nicole traced the side of her face as she kissed her. Waverly shivered slightly when her finger tips touched her neck. Nicole made a note of that in her head.

Moments passed. Their kiss intensified.

Waverly's dress had bunched up to her waist. Nicole was rubbing along the side of her thighs. Hands were tugging at her shirt, unbuttoning slowly and clumsily. She reached around and pulled down the zipper of Waverly's dress.

Soon she had her in her bra and panties. Nicole took a moment to look over her beautiful body. The thin fabrics accentuated her curves, she couldn't help but stare.

Waverly helped her kick off her boots and black skinny jeans, down to her cotton briefs and sports bra, and a completely unbuttoned shirt still clinging to her shoulders. She was being pulled closer but hesitantly. Nicole could tell Waverly was unsure of what comes next. This is where she had to take the lead. For now. A look into those big brown eyes, and she knew this is what her girl wanted.

She unclasped Waverly's bra. Without hesitation, Nicole left those warm lips and instead planted a kiss on her neck. Waverly moaned softly. She kissed down and took a pink nipple into her mouth, and was met with a louder moan this time. She eagerly sucked on the perky bud and circled with her tongue until it hardened. Her hand played with the other supple breast, squeezing and rubbing in turn.

The warmth and softness emanating from Waverly's naked body was addicting. Nicole reveled into the beauty of it all. Her heart was on fire. Her mind was floating in a sweet fog of rain kissed flowers, that she could smell on Waverly. Every part of this girl was magical. She had already cast a spell on her from across the bar, and now, with every kiss, every touch, every breath, she was drawing Nicole in. Gone were all the layers of modesty, shyness, and fear of watchful eyes- Nicole was seeing her in a whole new light. The girl did not shy away from encouraging her to be brazen. She took Nicole's hand and pressed it on her still covered mound.

"I want you to touch me...here..."

Nicole happily obliged. She pushed her hand under the thin fabric and felt her skin. Her finger dipped into warm wetness. Waverly let out a restrained moan, trying very hard not to be too loud.

"There's no one here, Wave..." Nicole whispered in her ear, "no one but us. Don't hold back...you don't have to anymore..."

She rubbed her clit with her thumb, softly. Then she gently penetrated her, pushing a finger into her wet pussy.

Waverly moaned loudly. Her voice carried over the calm ripples on the lake.

Nicole kept kissing her while she touched her pussy. Then slowly she kissed her way down. She heard a soft intake of breath, a hint of anticipation from Waverly. She pressed her mouth on her pussy, breathing in the musky scent, and gently licked her clit.

Waverly let out an animalistic growl, clutching the back of her lover's head. Encouraged, Nicole sucked her clit between her lips, and pushed her tongue deep into her wet pussy. She lapped rigorously, the taste was maddening. She wanted more of her sweet juice in her mouth. Waverly was in a trance, grinding into her mouth, moaning away.

"Oh...oh Nicole...Nic..Oh...don't stop..."

Nicole couldn't stop even if she tried. She had dreamt of this moment on so many nights, alone in the darkness of her room, while she touched herself under the sheets.

_What she would taste like...what it would feel like...to suck her clit...to feel her coming...to swallow every last drop..._

The reality was sweeter that anything Nicole had ever imagined. Waverly came hard, screaming into the night, clutching Nicole's hair in her tight grip and grinding into her mouth. Nicole felt her entire body shake and shudder as sweet wetness gushed out of her pussy and into her waiting mouth. She drank up every last drop, feeling intoxicated by the musky smell and taste.

She slowly kissed her way up to lay next to Waverly, cradling her still recovering body. Waverly pulled her in and kissed her sticky lips.

"I taste good..."

"That is exactly what I was thinking..."

Nicole chuckled.

"That was...I mean... I've had some really good sex in my life but...wow..that mouth on you...damn..."

"Glad to be of service, ma'am."

Nicole jokingly saluted, making Waverly laugh.

They lay there for a while, watching the starry sky. The boat was gently swaying. Nicole was caressing Waverly's arms while she lay in hers.

"Nicole?"

"Mmmhm?"

"I want to... I want to...do...you now?"

"Ok...?"

"Damn it! Every time I think of that it sounds much better in my head..."

"Wav..."

"I know what I am doing ok...like I did my research...yenno on girl on girl stuff so I-

Nicole shut her up with a kiss. Waverly rolled her over and straddled her hips. The sight of her naked on top sent a jolt through her heart. Waverly titled her head a bit to the side, eyeing her curiously. She reached for Nicole's cowboy hat that was sitting on top of her discarded dress.

"Giddy up!" she giggled, putting it on her head and slapping the side of Nicole's butt.

"Are you intending to ride me, cowgirl?" Nicole teased.

To her surprise, Waverly smiled seductively, then yanked down her briefs from under her. Nicole forgot to breathe for a moment, as she felt Waverly's wetness rub just above her mound. She bit down her lip, trying to resist the urge to throw the girl down and rub herself on her warm pussy.

Her desires may have been obvious, because Waverly caught her eyes, then positioned herself so their mounds touched.

"Do you like this, Officer Haught?" Waverly teased her, punctuating every word by grinding her hips into Nicole.

Nicole pulled Waverly closer and kissed her deeply, while the girl skillfully kept grinding on her. When their clits rubbed together, it drove her mad with desire. Waverly read the cues from her body and gave her exactly what she wanted.

They clung to each other, moaning and gasping. Their sweating bodies moved together under the moonlight.

Nicole moaned out loud as she felt Waverly's throbbing clit brush against hers, over and over again, sending shivers through every nerve in her body. When Waverly rubbed against her hard and bit her neck, she felt herself cumming on the warm pussy. She felt Waverly follow as well, shuddering against her sweating skin.

Waverly collapsed on her chest, completely spent and breathing heavily. Nicole held her close and pressed her cheek onto her messy hair. The ache in her heart had disappeared.

She was holding the girl she used to dream of and it made her heart swell with joy. There was no place on earth she would rather be. Nicole kissed the top of Waverly's head and sighed. The girl had already drifted off to sleep. Nicole closed her eyes as well, searching for new dreams to dream about her lovely Waverly Earp.

The boat swayed gently with the night wind, creating ripples in the lake as it rocked the two lovers to sleep.


End file.
